The present invention generally relates to an apparatus, a system and a method for straightening of teeth. More specifically, the present invention relates to an orthodontic appliance that may be placed on teeth to straighten teeth and a method for using the same.
It is, of course, generally known to provide an apparatus for straightening teeth. Throughout the life of an individual, teeth often require corrective measures to remain healthy or to correct defects with which an individual may be born or develop at later ages, such as an overbite, overjet, crowding, rotations, and/or spacing of teeth. The need for corrective measures for teeth has brought about various procedures, examinations, diagnoses and the like, such as those provided by a dentist or orthodontist, as well as corrective measures in the form of dental appliances which may be worn in the mouth.
However, orthodontists often are inaccessible due to a person's schedule, geographic location or various other reasons. Moreover, such professionals may be unaffordable to some individuals.
Generally, orthodontics is provided during the developmental years of a patient because significant facial growth takes place during this period. Further, during the developmental years, there is typically additional space in the mouth of the patient for easier correction of crowding teeth and for easier straightening of erupting teeth due to the large deciduous molars and relatively smaller permanent premolars that replace them.
It is generally known to provide an appliance made of a material with an elevated durometer or stiffness which is made directly from the exact anatomy of the teeth of a patient. This type of appliance is usually vacuum or pressure formed, often by a machine called “Biostar.” (Sold by Dentaurum) The appliance is generally snapped into place into various undercuts. However, it is often difficult to move teeth to their proper position because of the stiffness and relative lack of resiliency of the appliance.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved apparatus and method for providing automatic tooth straightening that may be snapped into place on some teeth that will not need straightening or that will remain in the mouth in a relative constant position without the need for frequent replacement. A need further exists for an improved appliance having a semi-stiff or soft customized part based on the actual anatomy of the teeth of the patient or prefabricated portion based on predicted sizes and shapes of teeth derived from means of groups of teeth for providing tooth straightening for teeth that are erupting. Additionally, a need exists for an improved appliance for the guidance of unerupted teeth into the mouth or for easier and faster straightening of already erupted, crowded, rotated or spaced teeth.